


Damn Straight!  Or not...

by felisblanco



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-09
Updated: 2004-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David goes to one of James's concerts. Takes place shortly after Angel ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Straight!  Or not...

**Author's Note:**

> This is in answer to the [](http://sickchicks.livejournal.com/profile)[**sickchicks**](http://sickchicks.livejournal.com/) Lolliporn RPS challenge. A little late, but better late then never.

David’s starting to feel rather uncomfortable. No, that’s not really the word. Over-rated maybe. Or insignificant. Or possibly an ‘Ok, I’m not the star anymore’ kinda feeling. Guess Spi... Damn. James. James. He has to stop doing that. Guess _James_ isn’t the sidekick anymore. Not in this place, that’s for sure.

Ok, so he did get quite a few requests for autographs. Got squeed at by some teenage girls and even received glances from a couple of guys. Felt a hand on his ass as he moved through the crowd. After all he is wearing leather pants. But that’s nothing. Not next to this, this... madness.

There are girls everywhere. Singing, dancing, shouting, some even crying. Throwing their panties on stage. He saw one girl take off her bra and throw it, along with some lollipops. Almost hit the object of their affection on the head with an extra large Chupa.

Object. Yeah. A complete sex-object. If he wasn’t so totally straight himself, he’d be drooling along with the rest of the crowd. Just look at the guy. Old ripped jeans hugging his firm ass and thighs. Blue short sleeved shirt bringing out the colour of his eyes. (Yeah ok, so he can’t see that from here, but come on! Everyone knows that!) Not to mention the close cropped hair that takes ten years off his age. Or the way he seems to be making love to the microphone. Or the lollipop fellatio, with his eyes rolled back in orgasmic bliss. Enough to make anyone, male or female, lust after him. Anyone except David, that is, because...hello! Not gay. But damn, is it hot in here?

He can feel his heart beating in tune with the music. Thump-thump-thump. Makes his blood run faster. The bass sends vibrations through the floor, up his legs and right to his cock. He can’t help wondering what it’s like being on stage, right on top of those vibrations. Wonder if they have this effect on James. Hmm, from the look of things, they do.

Jesus, if he didn’t know the guy so well he’d think he’d put a baton down his pants. A big one. Or maybe it’s gazing over the sea of girls worshipping him that does it to him. Look at him smiling, flirting, looking straight into... hi! He holds his stare for some time, finally giving him a slight wave. The grin James gives him makes him realise how stupid that must have looked and he wants to sink through the floor. But when he glances up again they’re still there, those blue eyes, watching him.

Before he can think of what he’s doing he finds himself moving slowly through the crowd, closer and closer. It’s like he’s listening to a Siren instead of the singer of a mediocre rock band. Drawing him in, luring him. At last he’s standing almost right in front of him, only a handful of people separating them. He can nearly feel the heat radiating from the sweaty body.

Some people up front are moving along with the music. His eyes are drawn to a gay couple dancing sensually, grinding against each other, slower and slower as their kiss deepens. His already hard dick twitches. When he looks up he sees that James has followed his gaze, watching the happy couple for a moment before slowly moving his gaze back to David, pupils darkened.

Is he…?

The crowd seems to fade away, the music reduced to the thump-thump echoing his heart. As the instrumental part of the song lingers he stares mesmerized at the erotic scene played out solely for his benefit, or so he imagines.

The lollipop moves slowly around in James’ mouth, bulging first one cheek, then the other before pursing the lips as it’s popped out. A cherry-red tongue wraps around it, licking it, drawing it into the mouth again, making the cheeks hollow as the sucking intensifies. It isn’t until Steve nudges him not too gently that James seems to wake up from his trance and resumes his singing.

Letting out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, David shakes himself out of his stupor. Confused he pushes his way through the crowd, finally leaning against the left wall. He’s breathing heavily, palms sweating and he can feel his cock throbbing in his pants.

What the fuck just happened here?

Not like he hasn’t noticed the sex vibe radiating from the guy, like 24/7. Or the way their fights on set always seem to leave him all worked up and longing for something more. Jaime sometimes laughed at his eagerness to get her into bed as soon as he came home after one of these fights. Sometimes he didn’t even make it that far and jerked off in his trailer or even in the car on the way home. He’d just assumed it was the effect of the blood running faster through his veins. But what if it wasn’t?

The rest of the concert he keeps to the sidelines, watching, trying to control his treacherous body. James seems to be scanning the crowd, his piercing eyes sweeping past him but never quite making contact. But then again, David has some practice skulking. Is the man really looking for him? Or is this another case of super-ego flies high?

At last it is the final song and when the stage empties so does the hall. David stays behind and when the last teenage girls are gone he makes his way backstage. Easy thing getting past when you’re known as ‘Angel the vampire guy’ and ‘Killed any dragons lately?’ Or the best one yet ‘Come to reminisce about that one time?’ and then screams of laughter. Damn that Fury!

The guys are gearing up to hit the nightlife of London, gulping down beers and smoking a few joints. James is sipping from a can of coke, grinning at the boys’ enthusiasm. They’re still high on tonight’s performance, slapping James on the back and teasing him about all the panties lying in a pile on the table.

As soon as he sees David he jumps up from his chair and greets him with a hug and a smile. Nothing conspicuous about that. Haven’t seen each other since the goodbye party. Self-consciously he returns the hug, avoiding the eyes that seem to be searching him.

After a few more beers and a lot of manly slapping on shoulders and not quite as manly talks about what clothes fit the best and how to put on eyeliner, the guys are ready to go. David and James stroll along after them for a block or two but then James tells them he’s too old for this shit, which is met by lame age jokes and daddy name calling. At last the band waves goodbye and disappears into a smoky club, leering at the English chicks, leaving David standing alone with the man. Awkward he rocks on his feet, trying to find the right words to make this quick and painless.

“So, I guess I’d better…” His words are cut short as James slaps him amiably on the arm.

“About time we got rid off them. So what do you say we go get ourselves some drinks?” Taking David by the arm, he drags him away from the club.

“What…?”

“Unless you’re tired? Are you tired? You don’t look tired.” James stops and looks him over with a critical eye, finally raising his eyebrow in a very Spike-like manner.

“No, but…”

“Right on. Drinks it is.” And again he’s being dragged along. “Any preference for a place? Dancing? No, I guess not. Strip-club? Gay-club? They’ve got some great ones down Kings Cross.”

“What? I’m not…”

“Of course you’re not. Who is? But there’s nothing wrong with a little variety. Who knows? You might like it. Besides, we might get recognised, yay!”

He wiggles his tongue and for a second David envisions it circling that lollipop, which suddenly takes the form of something else all together. Shaking himself out of his stupor he wrings his arm free.

“Are you completely out of your fucking mind?”

“Dave, how’s the career going?” Again that eyebrow, this time accompanied by a mocking smirk. “Got a bunch of Hollywood directors waiting for you to tell them yes or no? Whedon planning on fitting you into any of his projects?”

“Fuck you. Not like you’re doing any better.” But it does hurt, actually fading away.

“Exactly. You want to be yesterday’s hero or do you want to make the headlines one more time? It will keep you busy for months, denying it.” Sensing his friend's wilting determination he takes his hand and brings it up for a brief kiss before braiding their fingers together.

“James, I’m married. I have a kid.” His feeble protests are met with a pfft and a dismissing wave.

“So what? I have one too. I’m not saying we’re gonna have sex on the dance floor, we don’t even have to kiss. It’s enough to be seen in one of those places. When they ask we just say we didn’t know and got the hell out as soon as we realised. But after all the slashing on the show, us being there is gonna keep them speculating forever.”

“James, I really don’t…”

“Come on, man. Have some balls.” James grins at his own bad joke and David can’t help laughing with him.

“Really funny. Just one drink, ok.” What the hell is he doing?

“One drink. That’s all I ask for.” The glint in his eye challenges his words but David decides to let it slide. Not like he’s going to let anything happen anyway, whatever ideas are running through James’ head.

Finally they find a place they can both agree upon and slip in, at once assaulted by thick smoke and pounding music. They make their way to the bar, starting off by downing a couple of shots before ordering a pint of beer each. James licks some foam off his upper lip, a little too slowly and a little too sensually. Staring at his own beer, David gulps it down and orders another round for both of them. Getting drunk quick sounds excellent right now. Speaking of which…

“Since when do you drink anyway?”

“Don’t believe everything you read in the papers, man.” He gives David a wink, looking about as innocent as Dennis the Menace. “Or every piece of bullshit coming out of my mouth. Just keeping it interesting. That’s all.”

Grabbing David’s hand again he drags him through the sweaty, half-naked crowd until they find a free table some ass-pinches and hey-handsomes later. David lights a cigarette and, noticing James’ longing gaze, he offers him one. The blond seems to fight some inner battle but finally he gives in and the look of ecstasy on his face as he takes the first drag... Quickly David looks away, desperately trying to keep himself from staring at the beautiful face in front of him.

“So that story about you loosing your virginity in a threesome…?” Ok, that wasn’t exactly the best topic to pick.

“Actually, that one was true. Except for the part about them being girls. And the 8 seconds. Think it was more like 5.” James laughs heartily at David’s shocked face.

“So you are…?” Ok, he’s in a gay club and he _still_ can’t say the word?

“Of course I am. Who isn’t?” This time he wiggles both his tongue and his eyebrow, before blowing David a kiss.

Smiling, he just shakes his head. “Jesus, man. Do you ever take anything seriously?”

“My job.” James blows a circle of smoke and watches it slowly dissolve. “I take my job very seriously. It just so happens I don’t have one right now.”

There’s a hint of sadness in his voice, a sadness David really doesn’t want to explore, being so very familiar with it himself. So he tries to get them back on track, wherever that seedy track was leading them.

“So you decided to hell with it all and better bring a buddy with you?”

“More a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. When I saw you at the concert watching those guys dancing, it went straight to my cock. So I thought…” A slender hand descends on David’s knee and starts sliding up his thigh. He stares down at it but somehow he can’t seem to do anything to stop it.

“What? I wasn’t…” He looks around, but it’s dark in there and no one is looking their way.

“Of course you weren’t. Who would?” Higher, higher. A finger starts stroking his erection, light as a feather.

“Fuck you.” His voice is raw, the taste of beer in his mouth turning bitter.

“If you wish.” The words snap him out of his trance and he looks up, straight into those blue, blue eyes.

“I didn’t mean…” But he did, didn’t he? It’s hard to think though with those fingers rubbing him, harder, harder.

“Of course not. Who does?” Again the smirk, but the eyes… the eyes are saying ‘I do.’.

“Stop it!” (Stop doing this to me.) Popping the button. (Stop ruining my life.) Pulling down the zipper. (Stop making me want you.) Hand slipping inside (Stop… oh God don’t stop, don’t stop.)

“Make me.” Husky voice, dark eyes, hand gripping him harder, jerking him faster.

“What are you doing? We can’t…” But why is his hand moving over then, stroking that bulge he’s been thinking off all night?

“Restroom?” As sexy as those eyes are when they’re staring at him, watching them roll back in ecstasy… fuck.

“Yeah… No! I can’t…” But God, he needs to kiss him, grope him, lick that little goatee and run his hands over the body he’s seen next to naked too many times.

“So, your place?” Fingers sliding down, fondling his balls, rubbing his perineum.

“Oh God. Ok. Now?” Because two more minutes and he’ll be leaving his DNA all over the place.

“Now.” The hand slides out, tucks him back in, arranges his clothes. With a deep breath, they stand up.

They’re both breathing hard and heavily as they hail the cab. David gives the driver his address; once again happy that he decided to rent an apartment for his two weeks stay in London instead of staying at a hotel. Makes him wonder if he had subconsciously been planning for something to happen.

James reaches his hand over once during the drive but David shakes his head, even if he’s so aroused he could jump him there and then. When they finally get there, David pays the cabby and as nonchalant as is possible with a couple of hard-ons, they walk in, wait for the elevator to open and get in.

Hot lips pressing against his, hard cock grinding his hip, desperate hands ripping at his clothes. Their moans echo in the small chamber, their hearts beating so fast it feels like they’re going to break out of their chest. And fuck, if James doesn’t feel like singing again.

The ‘pling’ announces their arrival at David’s floor. After taking a quick peek to check that the coast is clear, they stumble across the hall, David fumbling with his keys until James takes them from him and opens the door. Once they’re in it’s a hurricane in action. Ripping of clothes, grips so brutal they know they will leave bruises but they don’t care. Lips smashing against each other so hard they can taste blood, sweaty hands tearing at hair, grabbing for flesh. Teeth biting a little too hard, nails scratching, cocks thrusting and leaking. Gasping for breath James finally pulls back.

“Do you have any…?”

“Yeah. Jacket. Left…no, right pocket.”

David lies panting on the bed as James searches and finally finds a string of condoms along with a tube of lubricant. Leering he holds up his trophy. “Expecting some action?”

“Fuck you.”

James’ grin just broadens as he rips open one of the packets and starts rolling it on David’s throbbing cock. “Yes, please.” And he throws himself down on the bed, spreading his legs. The sight is so erotic David almost comes on the spot.

“I will, I so fucking will.” Grabbing the lube he squirts out a generous amount in his hand and rubs it into James’ crack, before inserting a finger in his tight hole. That earns him a writhing and a moaning so delicious he quickly adds another one, then scissors his fingers, opening the man up further. Twisting the bed sheets in his fists James arches off the bed, groaning in ecstasy.

Grabbing him behind his knees, David pulls James’ legs up higher as he positions himself. Then pushes in slowly, inch by inch, watching entranced as every tiny movement seems to make James’ eyes bigger and darker until they look like big balls of midnight sky.

For a minute the earth stands still as they breathe slowly in and out, adjusting, feeling, almost burning up. Then David starts moving, gently at first, but as the moans get louder, his thrusting intensifies. James tries to reach for his own straining cock but David grasps his wrists and pins them above his head, grinning at his partner’s desperation.

Pulling out almost completely, then slamming back inside as James arches to meet him. Grunting, moaning, swearing, gasping. Fucking. Fucking. Fucking. Until David can feel he’s so damn close and takes pity on the whimpering man beneath him, releasing his hands. All it takes is a couple of pulls and suddenly the whole world goes white and David swears he can see stars.

As they lie gasping for breath James suddenly starts giggling like a maniac. “For a straight guy, you’re pretty good at this.”

Kissing him hard, David grins and reaches for the smokes. “Don’t believe everything you read, man or whatever crap comes out of my mouth.”

And damn if he isn’t feeling like a star again.

Fin


End file.
